1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communications systems and more particularly to interference between communications systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an ultra-wideband (UWB) communications system transmits energy over a large portion of radio frequency spectrum not dedicated to a particular use by the Federal Communications Commission (e.g., frequency bands having a range of one or more Giga-Hertz). One or more narrowband communications systems may operate proximate to the UWB communications system in overlapping frequency bands (e.g., frequency bands having a range of one or more Mega-Hertz of the UWB frequency band). Interference between signals associated with narrowband systems and signals associated with UWB systems may degrade performance of one or both of these communications systems.